A Drop in the Ocean
by mindgames0145
Summary: Borra! Overview in first "chapter" really the prelude hope you enjoy... Bolin loves Korra and tries to find a way to deal with that while keeping her in his life. Based loosely on the song A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope.
1. Prelude

Seeing her face used to brighten my day, and I'd keep walking past to hear her calling my name. I'd try to be coy and when that didn't work I would show her affection and care when I could. But she, she had drifted past and beyond what I had and beyond what there was. And now, looking back, there was nothing more to be done, because for her love had to be won.

She is my heaven, my comfort, my care, she makes me feel like I'm walking on air and when she smiles my heart warms at the moment we share for she is the one that I love.


	2. Chapter 1

Her hair tickles my shoulder, and I smile because I can't prevent it; I can't stop my reactions to her. Ever since that first meeting, that chance encounter, she has held this magical power, not over me, but around me. It's a force that can't be reckoned with, a gravity that doesn't affect anyone else except me, and I can't say that I mind it this way.

The wind has died down and she's gone back to being a foot away, not that she has moved. I release from my stance and straighten to gaze at her, radiant with sweat on her brow and a glisten in her eyes as she wills two more discs to soar through the air and into the net across the way. She turns and rises when she realizes I hadn't sent two as well, as I should have, in continuing the rhythm we had been practicing with. My body betrays me; my eyes retain focus on her, and drag from their previous focal point up to meet her dazzling oceanic eyes and heat raises in my cheeks from the embarrassment of her catching my staring.

"I… um…" I finally break my body's treason and turn my head away. My hand automatically lands on the back of my neck, beginning to rub it gently to ease away the tension in myself, and in the room.

But she laughs. _Giggles_ even. And I shoot my gaze back to meet hers.

"C'mon Bolin. You don't need to be bashful, it's just me." She leans into her hip as her face settles in an all-knowing expression.

I don't even know what to say. This is awkward. This is… this is… there isn't a better word for what this situation is.

Korra pouts at my lack of decisive movement. "Fine." She straightens, and the corner of her voluptuous lips turns up in the most infuriating, intoxicating, mind-numbing little twitch.

I stutter but manage to find my voice. "Fine… what?"

She takes three slow steps towards me and my pulse accelerates with each small tick of her foot hitting the floor. By the time her arms are around my neck, I feel as if I'm ready to faint.

"Fine, if you're not interested in practicing anymore, but seem to be captivated by me, maybe you'd be interested in a little different form of physical exercise." She's playing with me. She has to be. I mean. _Ehem_. This is Korra. This is Korra. Who's in love with Mako. Who's always been in love with Mako. She couldn't actually be…

She starts nuzzling my neck and my skin starts to prickle where her lips hit and her tongue delicately abuts, where her teeth gently graze.

Why am I not reacting? Why am I not moving? I can feel my heartbeat. I can feel Korra moving against my skin, but I have not made a single action. My mind and body had been frozen in shock. Why haven't I…

"Korra stop!" I finally revive, grabbing her shoulders and holding her away from me.

"Bolin?" She looks up at me quizzically. "What're you doing? I thought you liked me."

"No Korra." I sigh, she looks hurt. My attention instantly drops to my shoes as my heart falls to my stomach. "No Korra, I don't like you. I love you. And you, you really don't play fair."

"Bolin I…"

"No, Korra, it's a full moon or something. You're not yourself and you know it." I manage to gain momentum and stare back into her eyes, now in awe, her mouth now agape. "Don't waste my time Korra, don't do this to me. Let's just go back to practicing or go get some noodles or something. Just pretend that this didn't happen. Let's not ruin our weekends because you don't love me, and I love you too much to see past that."

Her eyes linger on mine for just a moment, and it almost seems as if they start to shiver beneath my close attention, but then they dart away. "Bolin… I… I'm sorry. I think I'll just go home."

She slouches and I realize I'm still gripping her shoulders. I release her, but she holds her place on the floor. I sigh once more, looking into her face before I walk away.

I halt just at the door.

"Korra, I know you're out of it for whatever reason right now. But, I just want you to know. I'm taking this… this… encounter as a sign that there might be a chance… that maybe there's a chance of rain for this drought that I feel from being in love with you." I pause because I know how stupid I'm being, but I can't stop now. My mouth quirks into a smile, "I'm still hoping we might end up together because you are my chance. After all, you are a water bender."


	3. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since I've seen her, one week since I've heard from her, and five days and nights that she's plagued my thoughts, rendering me not only sleepless but also at ends with all I once knew and believed to be true.

Two weeks ago, she was off limits as the love of my life, and after she practically threw herself at me, I picked up all my belongings and moved out of the temple.

One week ago, Mako and Korra split amicably, for whatever reasons that neither will share but that both seemed to accept on good terms.

Five days ago Tenzin found me, frantically looking for Korra, unable to find her. We searched up and down Republic City and came up empty.

And now we're left waiting, wondering, hoping that everything is okay but nothing seems bright.

That is except for my burning desire to find her, my need that won't be quenched until I hear her voice, see her smile, feel her hair against my face.

So every day I search, and every night my mind wanders. I ask questions that cannot be answered, look for clues that do not exist. Each day I lose a little more of myself when I don't find her; she takes it from me, though I've always been hers. Until I find her, or hear from her, or see some sort of sign that she is okay, that she is alive, my mind will remain unrestrained, free to wander, to worry, and to grieve. And with each day that passes, each night I lose, I wish I could cry and collapse, rather than continue step after step, in search of something I'm not sure exists.


	4. Chapter 3

She's colder than ice when we find her, frozen in a small cove near the cliff. But she's alive.

Naga rushes to surround her, cloaking her in the white wooly fur. Naga whines, nudging the dark young woman under her chin with her nose. But she does not awaken.

We move quickly, Tenzin calms Naga as Mako and I gently lift Korra, placing her on the polar-bear-dog's back. Rushing back through the forest towards the city I clutch Korra tightly, trying to reassure myself that she will be alright, however I know it is unlikely; even Mako's firebending is barely warming her skin.

We bring her inside the temple, lying her down on the soft bed of her room, where Katara soon joins. Tenzin ushers Mako and I out the door, but Katara grabs hold of Mako and drags him back in; she needs his warmth. And I'm left outside the room. I cannot hear a word, though were one spoken it would echo through the hall, where Pema , I and the children stand paralyzed. Even little Rohan stared at the door not making a peep.

But even surrounded by these people, friends who had become family, I couldn't feel more alone. I knew nothing and we were told nothing. Even as the hours grew late and the children went off to sleep, even as they grew early when dawn was breaking and Pema dozed in her the rocking chair we had moved to the hall, I remained aware, waiting for any news of Korra's state.

Eventually it was Asami who convinced me it was time to leave, time to get something to eat, time to get some sleep. She was gentle and encouraging, but her eyes held worry, as they should. We ate in the kitchen, where we could at least see the sunlight and pretend we weren't about to fall off the edge of our sanity. When Mako walked into the kitchen we both jolted to our feet, but neither of us said a word.

He strode over to the table and took a swig from my juice before speaking. "She should be fine" his voice was gruff and husky from fatigue.

"Can we see her?" Asami pressed lightly after the joyous news sunk in.

"No." Mako dropped to the chair next to me and stared at his hands.

"Mako?" I prodded, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure; Tenzin and Katara kicked me out when Korra's eyes lit up."

"They…"

"She's in the avatar state." I cut Asami off and she and my brother just stare at me, their mouths agape.

Mako manages to shut his. "That makes sense." He nods, "She probably was when we found her too, it's how she survived."

We all look back at the table and Asami and I take our seats. I give Mako half my bread and some fruit. We all relax a little, no longer needing to be tense because we know Korra will be alright. Now the question is, how did she get in that cove in the first place?

We finish eating, not speaking at all, and as I walk down the hall and am about to turn into one of the extra bedrooms of the temple, to finally get some needed sleep, Katara taps me on the shoulder.

"Bolin?" She eases, leaving her hand on my shoulder after I turn to face her.

"Yes Master Katara?"

"Korra would like to see you."

* * *

**Hey! So, sorry I took so long... I kinda forgot about this story... So I'm sorry if this doesn't flow too well. I have a large workload so I probably wont get more chapters out anytime soon, but I'll try not to forget about this story... again... Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


End file.
